


You look Tired

by ShyChangling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Apathy, Gen, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Apathy as an emotion. Is a strange thing. Worming into your mind.Ruby won't let it bother her though.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 7





	You look Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So its been awhile since I had another go at rwby. One day I'll do a proper long oneshot. I swear! I'm just swampt with RvB fic ideas

The Brunswick Farms is too quiet and cold. It left something in your throat where you weren't sure you could speak out. Or risk something hearing you in the emptiness of it.

It wasn't like the last empty towns Ruby had been in. Where there was destruction and construction. Where you know it was abandoned. But here?

Here. The small farm looks lived it and like its under some enchantment. Like a long forgotten fairy tale that she can't name. No, not here. Its much too frightening to name in a place like this. There's no time for childish comparisons of fiction to reality.

But it is shelter none the less. Ruby pulls her scroll out. Checking for Jaune once more. She knows he'll be fine. But she doesn't know if she will be.

Something pulls at her subconscious.

"Don't you want to rest?" it asks her. "Isn't it all too much for one poor girl to hold the weight of everything on her?"

Ruby ignores the prodding thoughts and takes Weiss to a kitchen in one of the homes. Gripping her hand tightly.

"Ruby.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just, we need to keep on guard right!" Ruby responds with a strained chipper expression.

Weiss only stares at her. Then grips her hand back, she may not of had much affection thrown at her in her childhood. But instinct and touch are so powerful. Sometimes they crawl through to give you the insight you need to comfort. She smiles briefly. "You just looked really tired is all."

Ruby upon hearing the words stretches her back straight and plasters a smile big on her face. "Tired? Me? I could go days without sleep."

Weiss snorts. Then frowns as Ruby's composure quickly dies.

They find a room of alcohol. And Ruby pulls her hand out of Weiss' and rubs her shoulder.

"You know. Maybe I am really tired."


End file.
